


Pretty Hairstyles

by Silvercyclops_Shit



Series: SilverCyclops works because this pairing needs more cheesy AUs [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, It's not about hair kinks I swear, Luna Maximoff has pretty hair, Luna Maximoff is twelve, M/M, Nathan Summers is nine, Nathan Summers just wants pretty hair, Past Relationship(s), Pietro Maximoff has pretty hair, Pietro Maximoff is a Good Dad, Scott Summers has angst and two children, Scott Summers is a Good Dad, Scott and Peter are basically a divorced couple, Set in the nineties, not that it's relevant to the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvercyclops_Shit/pseuds/Silvercyclops_Shit
Summary: That conversation was the reason Scott was going to see Peter today. And if he had put a bit more effort into his appearance than usual, no one had to know. After all, it wasn’t every day you see the man you dated a decade ago(and have been avoiding for said decade), who has somehow become your coparent, to ask if he'll do your son's hair.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers
Series: SilverCyclops works because this pairing needs more cheesy AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847704
Kudos: 23





	Pretty Hairstyles

Scott had been at the manor for a few days before his son had spoken up.

“Hey, dad?” 

“What is it, bud?”

“Luna's. . .” The mention of Luna had both Summers smiling. Luna was a sweet girl, she and Nate had decided that they were siblings the day they met. And they were, in every way but legal. _Maybe if Scott and Peter had worked out. . ._ No, he wouldn’t think about that, not right now. 

“Well, she always has such pretty hairstyles when papa is home. I was wondering if you could ask him to do my hair when he gets back?” Scott blinked at his son. It broke his heart a little more every time Nate called Peter papa. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to ask yourself?” Nate shook his head. “Okay, I’ll ask him when he gets back in a few days.“

That conversation was the reason Scott was going to see Peter today. And if he had put a bit more effort into his appearance than usual, no one had to know. After all, it wasn’t every day you see the man you dated a decade ago(and have been avoiding for said decade), who has somehow become your coparent, to ask if he'll do your son's hair.

“Do you want to come with me to see papa?” Nate looked hesitant.

“Not today, dad. I don’t want him to make fun of me.”

“Nathan, papa won’t make fun of you. Did you know that he wore a silver pleather jacket for over a decade?” 

“What!? No, he has a decent sense of style, he wouldn’t do that.” Even as he denied it, Nate was giggling at the thought. 

“He really did! Look, I have a picture on my nightstand where he’s wearing it.” Scott grabbed the picture and showed it to Nate. It was of Jean, Ororo, Jubilee, Peter, and himself. They were sitting on a couch with Jean floating above them. All of them had been laughing at some joke Ororo had made when Kurt had taken the picture, and he had ended up giving it to Scott for Christmas.

“Huh. It's not as bad as I thought, it matches his old hair and his pants. But I always thought that jacket was your’s, you’re always wearing it in the old pictures. Wait, why were you sitting on papa’s lap?” Scott blushed, his face close to matching the color of his glasses. 

“Papa was my best friend when we were younger.” It was only a partial lie, they _had_ been best friends. Before they started fucking, that is.

“Oh, okay. I still don’t want to go with you.” 

“That’s fine. I’ll see you later, love you buddy.”

“I love you too, dad.” Nate looked confused, but Scott brushed it off.

He quickly made his way to the Maximoffs' living space, sending away any nervous thoughts. Scott was doing this for his son, there was no need to involve his past relationship. 

Scott knocked at the door, and a voice called out, “Come in!” He entered the room and was completely unprepared for what he saw. Peter was sitting on the edge of his bed wearing nothing but sweatpants and Luna was standing behind him. She seemed to be twisting his hair around his head, to Scott it looked like some form of torture.

“Hiya, daddy!” Scott smiled affectionally at Luna. She had picked up the habit of calling him dad a few years ago, about when Nate had started referring to Peter as papa, and he loved it. 

“Hi, sport. Are you making papa’s hair even prettier?” He received an excited giggle at the question.

“Yeah! It’s called a Crown Braid, and he did one on me earlier, so I’m doing one on him! Do you like it?”

Scott walked over and pretended to examine the braid. He was really looking at Peter, who was frozen with shock. The only major change to his appearance was his hair. It looked like a perfect unblemished scarlet to Scott, which meant it was actually a bright white. 

“I love it. Do you think you could do it on Nate once you’re done with Papa’s?”

“Of course! I think Nate’ll look absolutely fantabulous!” Peter finally seemed to recover from the shock of seeing Scott.

“How have you been, Summers?” The formal way he said it almost destroyed Scott, but he stayed strong for Luna, who was almost done with the braid.

"I've been alright, Pete-"

"Pietro. It's Pietro. I've been going by my birth name for the last couple of years." Scott blinked at Pet- no, Pietro before nodding.

“Well, _Pietro,_ I need to talk to you, but I can wait until Luna leaves to do Nate’s hair.”

“Ellie's coming back to the manor tomorrow! I can't wait to see her again! I hope Wade is bringing her, he's more fun than Parker, and he lets us use his katanas. Don't tell Parker I said Wade is more fun though!"

"He lets you use his katanas? I thought I told him not to let you touch his weapons!" 

"It's fine, Pietro. I talked to him about it and he is _very_ motivated in not letting the children get hurt." Pietro looked confused, not seeming to get what Scott was saying. "He gets to have more _fun_ in bed."

"Oh, I did not need that extremely graphic image in my head." After tying off her father’s updo, Luna looked up.

"Are you okay, dad? Your colors are. . . off.”

“I’m fine, sport. Why don’t you go see Nate now?”

“Oh, yeah!” Luna gathered up her supplies and ran for the door. “Bye, papa! Bye, dad!”

“So. . .” Scott sighed and sat a few feet away from Pietro on the bed.

“Look, I’m here for Nate. I’m not sure why, but he was too nervous to ask you this himself. Can you do his hair in the mornings when you do Luna’s? I’m not very good at it, and he always loves when Luna does it for him.” Pietro was staring at him with something akin to confusion.

“Are you telling me that the first time you’re willing to see me in _ten years_ is because our son wants his hair braided?!”

Color rose on Scott's cheeks. “I am going to fucking blast you if you say no. Nate may see you as his father, but I am completely willing to bury you in a small unmarked grave on the grounds if you hurt him.”

“What? Of course I’ll do his hair, I was just reminding you that you’re avoiding me. YOU HAVE BEEN FOR THE LAST DECADE! LIKE SOME SORT OF CHILD!” By this point, he was glaring at Scott and had stood up.

“I’M THE CHILD?! YOU COULDN’T FUCKING HANDLE THE FACT THAT I WANTED TO MOVE A FEW STATES AWAY FOR COLLEGE!” Now Scott was standing too. God, the entire West wing could probably hear them.

“FUCK YOU! I’M SO SORRY I HAVE ABANDONMENT ISSUES, AND I ASKED YOU TO APPLY TO A COLLEGE UP HERE!”

“I DIDN’T GET INTO ANY, PIETRO! DID YOU THINK THAT I WANTED TO MOVE THAT FAR AWAY FROM YOU? NO!”

“YOU SURE SEEMED TOO! YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME YOU APPLIED TO ANY! YOU DIDN’T EVEN ASK ME TO MOVE DOWN THERE WITH YOU, YOU JUST AUTOMATICALLY ASSUMED I WOULDN’T!”

“YOU HAD JUST FOUND YOUR FATHER, I COULDN’T TAKE THAT FROM YOU!”

“ARE YOU TELLING ME, THAT YOU DECIDED TO BE A SELFLESS ASSHOLE AND LEAVE ME HERE WHILE YOU WENT TO COLLEGE?!”

“OF COURSE I WOULD, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!”

“GODDAMMIT, I LOVE YOU TOO.” Pietro punctuated his statement by kissing Scott and pushing him back against the bed at the same time. The result was a tangle of limbs and the clash of tooth with tongue. It was damn near perfect, and it was even better when Pietro started making his way down Scott's chest.

“‘Tro, how long do you think the kids can keep themselves busy?” Scott was panting now, he hasn’t had sex in years, and it's showing. Pietro paused after giving Scott’s chest an approving glance.

“I think we have a while, I guess we’ll have to find a way to occupy our time.” Scott flipped them over so that Pietro was underneath.

“I think I have a few ideas.” Pietro seemed to grow impatient, and Scott’s shirt was gone. “I fucking love when you do that.” This time he was the one to start the kiss, and it was sweeter. The pace quickly picked back up when he reached down to palm Pietro through his sweats. Scott groaned and-

There was a sudden banging on the wall.

“CAN YOU AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL TONIGHT TO HAVE SEX, SOME OF US ARE TELEPATHIC, Y'KNOW?”

“FUCK YOU, JEAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and Kudos if you enjoyed this work.


End file.
